naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tail_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Taurus Harbinger
Taurus Harbinger is the Taurus Gold Saint in Saint Seiya Omega. He is the guardian of the second Temple. Harbinger is the Gold Saint Governing Strength and Destruction. Harbinger can use the element of Lightning. After the war with Pallas and Saturn, Harbinger becomes the new Grand Pope of Sanctuary. Profile and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | 5-C, 5-B with strongest techniques Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Background Physical Appearance Like all Taurus Gold Saints, Harbinger is easily one of the tallest Gold Saints of his generation, only to be surpassed by Ionia. Likewise, he also sports the similar lean, very muscular figure. He has tan skin and unruly hair that is lilac in color, which is the same as his eyes. Because the aggression in its infancy, the left eye is blind and marked with a large scar in the shape of disheveled straight. Harbinger ranging from his forehead to his chin. When not using his Cloth, he wears a blue-gray shirt open collar and purple pants held together by a brown and yellow belt. On the shirt, he also wore a gray jacket. Personality Having endured a difficult childhood and the loss of an eye, he turned to a life of crime and violence, seeking to become the strongest. He developed a brutal fighting style based on the breaking of bones, which he considers to be one of the most beautiful sounds. He is proud to be the Taurus Gold Saint, when fighting Hyperion he stated that he would show him what the true Saint of Taurus could do. Though he says he is only helping Athena because of his love for fighting he does show to care somewhat for her safety. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Lightning Manipulation: Atom Manipulation and Destruction: Attack Negation: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Space Manipulation: Tremendous Cosmo Power: *'Seventh Sense': Techniques Great Horn: This is a technique that allows the user to send waves of intense cosmos to devastate what is in front of him. Harbinger crosses his arms in the signature attack posture of the Taurus Saint's and concentrates his cosmos in this position. He will then release his palms facing forward at the speed of light, unleashing that power and causing a powerful, bone breaking shockwave destroys everything before that the enemy realizes what has happened. A full powered Great Horn is strong enough to shatter one of Saturn's Keepsake weapons, Tenjisouseiken, who is wielded by Great Sword Titan, albeit with Harbinger in a severely weakened state. In Omega, this technique is lightning based. *'Greatest Horn': Harbinger creates a small field of cosmos in his hands and raises a column of lightning energy around himself. After putting his hands in an outward motion, the column expands at an explosive speed, quickly engulfing his enemies in a spectacularly painful burst of energy. This technique is so powerful that it is able to warp space, as shown when he teleports the Bronze Saint's to the other houses ahead, and even demonstrates enough power to force one of the Four Great Kings, Holy Sword Titan, to use his sword's power to defeat it. Shadow Horn: Harbinger envelopes himself in darkness, and rushes towards his opponent at the speed of light. Using the shadows as cover, he assaults his target with swift and deadly strikes. This attack is mostly likely purely Cosmo-based, propelling himself to the speed of light only with his Cosmo, as Harbinger does not possess the element of darkness. Equipment Taurus Gold Cloth: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Pope Category:Gold Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Tier 5 Class Category:Leaders/Commanders